


Of Lalonde's and Egbert's

by TheDreamWriter1



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreamWriter1/pseuds/TheDreamWriter1
Summary: During a school play, two dorks realize that they are in love with one another.





	Of Lalonde's and Egbert's

Your name is Rose Lalonde and you are currently about to kill your best friend John Egbert as he is ten minutes late for this performance. Both of you are in a play. One that was written by your brother, Dave. You expected it to be a flaming pile of shit that you would set on fire. But it was actually pretty well written. It was about a witch and a prince who used a hammer to challenge his foes. It usually did not go well for the prince. Which is why the king hired the witch to protect his son so that he did not die. It was a slow-burn romance as the witch and the prince went from enemies to friends to lovers. Eventually the prince and the witch beat a dragon that was terrorizing the kingdom. The play ended with them kissing. It kind of surprised you because you didn’t think Dave was the sort of person who liked romance. Then again, he was beginning to come out of his shell after he met a girl over the internet named Jade Harley. She was apparently related to John, but she didn’t go to this school and was in some island on the pacific. You have never met her but from what Dave’s told you, she seems nice. And you are really excited to meet her one day. But you probably are not as excited as Dave.

You hear footsteps and you whirl around. You see John in his costume. You cover your mouth with your hands and giggle. He blushes bright red. “I heard that, Rose.”

You giggle again and he rolls his eyes. “Are you ready for the end of the play?” You and him had kissed a million times during rehearsals, but going onstage and doing that seemed more…you were not sure how to say it. But it felt almost wrong to be kissing in front of millions of people.

He hesitates for a moment. He rubs the back of his head with his hand. “I am honestly not ready for this.” He chuckles and aims his gaze at the ground. “Rose. Once we are done with this play. There’s something I need to tell you.”

“What is it?”

He smirks. “That would ruin the surprise.”.

You roll your eyes before going onstage. And then you freeze. There is more people in the crowd than you thought there would be. You can feel butterflies in your stomach and for a minute you consider going back offstage and walking away from this all.

And then John comes out and stands next to you. And it all vanishes.

You feel yourself grin.

* * *

The play went perfectly. By the end of it, you are grinning extremely widely and you are so happy. Your heart is beating fast. You feel satisfied. As you walk backstage. You start to sing Billy Joel’s Piano Man. You honestly don’t know why. But you just felt like singing.

You twirl around and nearly fall. John quickly catches you. “Are you okay?”

You smile at him and he quickly looks away. It might’ve been your imagination, but you could’ve sworn that you saw him blush. “I’m more than okay, John.” You giggle. And then you remember something. “That reminds me. What did you want to talk to me about?”

A look of panic goes across his face. “Oh right.” He looks down and takes a deep breath. “Rose Lalonde. We have known each other for a really long time. And I have been dealing with feelings that up until recently, I couldn’t explain. But after some more time hanging with you, I realized that I have a crush on you.” He sped the last part up and it took you a second to realize what he said. Your face heats up and for a moment, you are speechless. You were quite for a second too long and he looks up. He must have gotten the wrong idea from your stare because he chuckled nervously. “I had a feeling that would be your reaction. I’m so sorry. I hope that this doesn’t mean that this is the end of our friendship. Just forget everything I said and pretend that this never happened- “

You rush forward and gently push him against the wall before slamming your mouth onto his. It feels different than the other times you kissed. It is the beginning of something.

Once it’s over. He looks shocked. His eyes are wide. You giggle again. “John Egbert. I am so glad you told me this because I have a crush on you to.” You don’t know why, but you wink at him.

He blushes. “So, um.” He clears his throat. “Do you want to go out with me.”.

“I would love to. John.”

You kiss him one last time.


End file.
